


All My Fault

by YURI_Fuzzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Velvet - Freeform, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Lemon, Lesbian, Monochrome, NSFW, Smut, Trans Female Character, calico, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YURI_Fuzzy/pseuds/YURI_Fuzzy
Summary: Blake Belladonna, 26-year-old high school drop out needs to get her life together. Wrapped up in exes, past gang affiliation, and Family issues will she ever get a break?This story includes triggering themes continue at your own risk.





	All My Fault

Blake looked out the window of the taxi excitedly. She'd always wanted to live in New Atlas now that Faunus and Humans could live peacefully without discrimination she could finally live here. Skyscrapers towered over her. she was on Atlas Avenue, the busiest street in the entire city. The flashing lights and smell of toxic carbon emissions filled her senses. The cab turned onto Semblance Street before stopping in front of a smaller more cozy looking apartment building. Sure she didn't have much money but that didn't mean she wouldn't make the best of things.

She paid the cab driver his $17.76, plus a $5 tip for offering gum and allowing her to change the radio to early 2000's pop music. She stepped out of the cab taking her luggage with her. She walked into the rundown apartments and unlocked apartment number 2. "God I hope my neighbors aren't as loud as last time." She mumbled to herself stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. She had a reasonably sized living room and kitchen, it was enough for her at least. They were only separated by a half wall and a few countertops. She walked down the hallway and saw the single bedroom and bathroom. 

It may not be as comfy as her parents' place but it was still nice to be on her own again. She'd been too ambitious when she was 19 and moved out with her boyfriend at the time, Adam. She put her small purple backpack down in her room and put her suitcase down in the middle of the floor. The main reason she moved to New Atlas City was to work as a butler for Mrs. Weiss Schnee herself. 

Reaching over to her backpack she took out an air mattress and it's pump. She plugged the pump into the wall and let the mattress expand. While it did, she took off her black jacket and shirt. She turned off the pump and put the plug into the mattress. She sat down on it and took off her custom black and purple checkered Vans. She got purple gym shorts and a white Nike sports bra and headed to the shower. 

She stripped on her way there, turning on the shower and glancing behind her into the mirror. She examined the scars under her breasts. "They sure did do a good job." She said admiring herself. She untucked before stepping into the shower. Letting out a blissful sigh before scrubbing herself. She would have to work tomorrow. It would be a long day.

Stepping out of the shower she decided to not tuck tonight. She put on her shorts and bra. "God I need furniture." She said walking through the empty apartment. Blake picked up her phone and ordered a pizza. She went back into her bedroom and put blankets and pillows onto her bed. "I think this looks pretty good. She reached into her backpack getting her laptop. 

She had a few emails from her employer Weiss Schnee. “Be ready to work tomorrow, I have a day off for the first time in weeks.” Blake read off the screen. ‘Yes ma’am, if there is anything you need me to do to make you comfortable please tell me.’ Blake sent back. ‘k, from iPhone.’ “Really?” Blake said closing her laptop and putting it on the charger. She flopped down onto her bed and let out a tired sigh. 

“It’s gonna be a wild ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prequel so we can get more planning tomorrow and write full chapters. Also, thank you, Teddy, you're a great editor and we love you yah funky lesbian.


End file.
